Wishes Can Come True
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne sees a falling star while returning from Patrol, and makes a wish-one that comes true in a most pleasant way.


Wishes Can Come True

Stayne sighed quietly, gazing up at the stars. In just a few moments, he would be home. He stroked Grey Star's flank, then urged him onward, eager to get home to his bed and his wife. He bought Grey Star to a halt as he noticed a star fall. He smiled at something Alice had told him once-in Overland, when someone saw a star fall they would make a wish, and hope it would come true. Stayne had found this very intriguing, and had silently decided that he would attempt it the very next time he saw a falling star. He watched the star fall, and uttered his wish.

The next thing he knew, he felt a strange jolt all over his body. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was a bit startling. He ran his hands up and down his body, making sure that nothing had been knocked off kilter, and sighed in relief when everything seemed to be in its proper place. 'What in Time was that?' he thought in bewilderment. He shook his head in slight bewilderment, and then rode on.

When he reached the cottage, he noticed that all the lights were out. He entered quietly, placing his sword on a peg near the door. He was about to turn and go to bed when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a sultry voice in his ear.

"Hello, my Lord." Alannah's voice was low, the dark brogue of her Outlandish, and Stayne gulped in desire. He gasped as she planted a feather light kiss on his neck, gently nipping him. She pressed against his back, and he was suddenly and painfully aware that she was naked under her dress. He gulped, and felt himself growing hard inside his trousers. She slid her hands up his shirt, tracing patterns on his flesh, and he groaned. He began to turn around, and she pinned him with surprising strength. "No. I'm not quite ready for you to turn around yet."

Stayne was about to respond, but then Alannah slid her hand further up his shirt, stroking every inch of him, and he groaned. "Alannah, please…"

She bit his throat, and then hissed in his ear, "Hush or you'll wake the children. Stay completely silent, Ilosivic." She gently nipped his ear, and he whimpered, but remained silent. "Good man. Now, I'm going to move on."

She slid her hands out from under his shirt, and he nearly whimpered in frustration at the loss. But then she began to unbutton his shirt, stroking his flesh with her fingers, and he gasped. He had never realized before how extremely talented his wife was, and it was driving him absolutely wild with desire.

Alannah finished unbuttoning his shirt, and then peeled it off, kissing his back. He groaned, arching towards her, and she smiled, and then licked his spine, traveling slowly downward to the small of his back. Stayne groaned.

"Can…I…turn…around…yet?" He panted. His erection was pressing painfully against his trousers, and the feel of Alannah's lips pressing against his bare back wasn't helping. He moaned in frustration as he heard her laugh quietly.

"No, you can't turn around yet. I'll tell you when, don't worry." She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades, and then gently nipped him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Then she bought her right hand down, stroking the growing bulge in his trousers, and Stayne saw fireworks. He gasped her name as she stroked him with just the tips of her fingers, making sure to touch every part of the fabric. She unhooked the first notch on his belt, and then stroked him again, and he groaned. The need to remain silent was important, he knew, but Oh Time how he loved what his wife was doing to him!

Alannah finished unbuckling his belt, and she carefully pulled it off him, and then unzipped his trousers, and Stayne gasped in relief and desire as his erection was freed. The gasp turned into a low cry as he felt Alannah's fingers stroking up and down his entire length. She gently squeezed his tip, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not shout her name. Instead, he pressed himself further into her hand, gasping in pleasure as she continued to stroke.

Alannah pressed herself tighter against his back, and Stayne drew a harsh breath. "Alannah, did you take your dress off?" He gasped, trying to turn and look at her glorious body. She laughed darkly, licking his ear.

"I did. It's pretty easy to take off one handed, especially if you're as….flexible….as I am. Now, no more talking." She ordered him, and he groaned, nodding.

Then she began kissing his neck as deeply as she could, sucking and biting hard. At the same time, she increased the movement of her hand on his erection, and Stayne saw stars. The cottage could have fallen down around their heads, and he wouldn't notice. Then Alannah began to move up and down his back, rubbing against him like a large cat, and he nearly lost it. He spoke her name in a low, almost worshipful voice, and was about to climax when she stopped stroking him. He gave a cry of frustration.

"Alannah….please….don't stop. Don't stop." He was practically begging, but he didn't care. His wife was driving him crazy, and he wanted more. "Alannah, please…" he whispered again. She bit his ear, and then said the words he had been waiting to hear.

"Turn around. Slowly."

Stayne turned, and gulped as he gazed at his wife. Her face was flushed with desire, and her glorious breasts were firm and hard. He began to reach for her, and she stayed his hand. "I said you could turn around. I didn't say anything about touching me. Besides, I'm not quite finished with my fun. So just…be patient."

Stayne frowned, but then she leaned forward, kissing his chest, and he gasped her name. She continued to move downward, and he watched, his eye glazing over with lust and desire as she knelt in front of him, her fingers slowly stroking every inch. She leaned forward, and gently licked him, at the same time continuing her stroking, and he gasped sharply. "Oh Alannah….Oh baby, please…" he whimpered, then gave a silent cry as she licked the underside of his shaft, gently cupping his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently but forcibly. "Oooohh….Alannah, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he whispered harshly. She looked up at him, and smiled wickedly.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm doing it? Now, hush." She swirled her tongue around his tip, and he shut his eye in pure ecstasy. Alannah continued to lick, lapping up the seed that leaked from his tip, and Stayne gasped. He looked down at her, and spoke in a low, pleading tone. "Alannah…please…I…want…"

She licked him, and he groaned. "What, Ilosivic? What do you want? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? Do you want to touch me? Do you want that?"

Stayne nodded eagerly, and she smiled, then reached up and took his hands, placing them on her breasts. "I love those long arms of yours." She whispered seductively, and Stayne grinned, squeezing her firm breasts.

"They do come in handy. Now, I believe you said something about taking me in your…Oooohh…" he groaned in pleasure as she drew him in, her tongue and lips moving in the most deliciously intoxicating rhythm. He gasped, and began to squeeze her breasts in time with her sucking. She moaned in her throat, and reached up, scratching his thighs. He responded by bucking forward, practically growling her name. He was about to climax when she released him, and he nearly screamed in frustration. "You…bloody…tease." He growled.

Alannah looked up at him, lust and desire in her eyes. "I want you inside me, Ilosivic."

Stayne didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her arms, yanked her to her feet, then turned and slammed her against the wall, kissing her harder than he ever had before. He reached down, and roughly parted her legs, then thrust into her as hard as he could. She threw her head back, giving a silent cry of pleasure as he moved inside her. She wanted to scream his name, but she knew she had to stay quiet, so she settled instead for focusing all her energies on love making.

Her climax was the most amazing she had ever felt, she would think later. But for now, her mind was blank. She had been taken to Heaven and back.

When Stayne climaxed, he managed to stay silent by plunging his tongue into her mouth and kissing her fiercely.

"I love you, Alannah. I love you so damn much, baby."

"I love you too, my gorgeous lord." she whispered. He gazed into her eyes. "I want you to take me to bed, and spend the rest of the night making love to me. What we just did-that was so amazing. I want more." She kissed him. "Give me more, my Lord."

Stayne swept her into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her onto the bed. "Whatever my Lady wishes, I shall do."

Hours later, they lay in each others' arms, exhausted. Stayne laughed quietly, and Alannah looked over at him, slightly confused. "What are you laughing at?"

He turned on his side, gently stroking her arm. "When I was coming home, I saw a falling star. Alice told me about wishing on stars, so I decided to make a wish, and it came true."

She smiled. "What did you wish for?"

He kissed her. "For my wife to give me a very nice welcome home. And for her to realize just how deeply and completely I love her."

Alannah kissed him. "She did, and she knows."

Stayne sighed in happiness, and silently vowed to keep a watchful eye out for the next falling star.


End file.
